


Random SE oneshots

by AssortedHeroes



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedHeroes/pseuds/AssortedHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of SE oneshots that you can request and some will just be ones I think of randomly. Updates will be slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random SE oneshots

So...I'll be taking requests in the comments as long as it's something they would actually allow in the anime. So, nothing over TV-14. This doesn't mean I won't do stuff with the manga characters, though, so...yeah. And I won't do any Yaoi or Yuri even though it'll probably be requested so if you like that, I'm sorry. That will be all for now!


End file.
